Sidekick
by Kesterpan
Summary: Tony suffers some interesting consequences when injured at a crime scene. A sequel of sorts to my story Empathy. Mild Gibbs/Tony slash.


_Blame this one on growl_meow, over at AO3, who asked for a story with McGee showing up to be Gibbs' sidekick. The bunny grew very quickly, and turned into this bit of silliness. Figured I'd better get it out of my system… includes a small spoiler for Hiatus. Next up will be the last chapter of Need to Know, hopefully within the week._

Sidekick

**Catalyst**

_Pain. _

He felt the bullet as it hit his side and embedded itself there. He tried to stay on his feet, he really did… the image of the shooter running, leaping over the concrete barrier with Ziva close behind and McGee following wavered in his eyes even as his gun slipped from his hand and he started to fall and he heard Gibbs call out –

"_Tony!"_

Everything went quiet for a moment. He knew when he hit the ground, coughing as the air was knocked out of him, it all went still as he shifted onto his back and stared up at blue sky and clouds and a few birds flying by.

And then Gibbs' face was there, looking as worried and upset and Tony had ever seen, and the sounds were back – cars going by, a horn, someone shouting.

Gibbs reached out and laid his hand over the wound in Tony's side. "You're going to be okay. Won't take long – just hang on."

Tony shook his head, or at least he thought he did. "No way, Jethro… you can't. Someone will see."

Gibbs snorted and shot Tony a mild glare. "You think I care about that? Don't be stupid. Now shut up and let me concentrate."

"Sure thing… Boss. Wouldn't want you to have to use a real bedside manner…"

Gibbs glanced at him, looking slightly guilty. "Sorry, Tony. I'll make it up to you when we get home."

"Wow… Gibbs apologizing? I must be dying."

"Don't say that." _"Please."_ That last word echoed in his head.

Tony blinked and coughed again, tasting blood. "Sorry, Jethro."

Gibbs just shook his head, laid his other hand on Tony's side next to the one already there, closed his eyes, and went very still.

Tony felt the warmth go through him – just as comforting and safe as the first time Gibbs healed him, when he'd been kidnapped and left to die. This time was a little different; he could feel muscle and other internal organs shifting and repairing, could feel the bullet move back out the way it had come in, until Gibbs sat back and opened his eyes, looking down at Tony's newly flawless skin, holding the bullet in his hand.

Tony took a deep breath, coughed again to clear the remaining excess fluid from his throat and mouth, then took Gibbs' offered hand and sat up.

"Thanks."

Gibbs blinked, clearing a bit of moisture from his eyes. "No need."

Tony rolled his own eyes. "Uh, yeah! Serious need. You saved my life."

Gibbs ducked his head a bit. "Bit selfish of me, I know." He glanced up at Tony and grinned a bit.

Tony laughed quietly. "Let's hope Ziva and Tim caught the guy. Wanna get home with you."

They stood, and Tony stretched his side a bit, running his hand over the healed skin and shaking his head. "You really do good work."

Gibbs shrugged. "I was motivated."

Tony sighed and turned. "I think they went that way…" His voice trailed off as he faced Tim McGee, who stood there, face pale and mouth gaping. "Oh, crap."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes as he looked at his junior agent, then sighed. "McGee…"

"You… he… there was blood, I saw him get hit… and you, you just…"

"With me, McGee." He crooked a finger at the flustered man, and started walking back toward the car. "DiNozzo! Find Ziva."

"On it, Boss!" Tony jogged off in the direction he'd seen them run. _Wonder what Jeth's gonna do… told him we'd be seen… don't think Probie'll flip out too much… he reads comics and plays computer games… oh, good, there she is… no perp, so either he's dead or he got away…_

**Reaction**

"Good thing Ziva took the guy down, huh, Jethro? We might still be at the office."

Gibbs grunted and tightened his grip on Tony's hand. He let his head drop to the back of the couch and closed his eyes, speaking with his mind rather than his voice. _"Don't want to think about work, Tony. Just want to be. With you."_

Tony felt the wave of emotion coming from Gibbs: love, tinged with a bit of fear. "You had my back, Jethro." He struggled a bit, but was able to send his own relief and love back to the empath. _"You saved me. Again. It's becoming a habit."_

Gibbs smiled a bit, and let his head drop onto Tony's shoulder. _"One I'll happily continue."_

"You're sure Tim's okay?"

Gibbs sighed and opened his eyes. "Yeah. Got that starry eyed hero worship look again, like back when he first started working with us, but maybe that won't last."

Tony cringed. "Remember what I said would happen if he found out?"

Gibbs moved his head back up so he could look at Tony. "Something about him wanting to be a superhero?"

"Yeah… more along the lines of him wanting to be your sidekick."

There was a knock on the door. Tony motioned for Gibbs to stay put, then got up and walked to the door. He stopped abruptly as he looked through the glass, then groaned. "I warned you!"

Tim's voice sounded from outside. "Come on, Tony, open up!"

Tony sighed and opened the door. He stood back as Tim marched through, yellow cape swirling around his skin-tight purple body suit and matching yellow boots… and belt.

Tony closed the door quickly and followed, eager to catch sight of Gibbs' face when Tim came into view. He wasn't disappointed.

"What the _hell_, McGee?!"

Gibbs got to his feet and stared incredulously at his agent. Tim cleared his throat, then took on an expression of resolve as he planted his hands firmly on his hips.

"TEG, reporting for duty, sir."

"Don't call me sir," Gibbs said absently, staring at the man. "TEG?"

"Thom E. Gemcity. Uh, Boss."

"Tim…"

"Hear me out. What I saw you do today… I mean, ever since I was a kid, I wanted to believe in superheroes. You kinda were one to me already, but not that kind, you know? And then today… you healed Tony. You… you told me you can read minds, sense emotions, manipulate energy… you ARE a superhero. And I want to be Robin to your Batman."

Tony dropped his head into his hands.

Gibbs tried again. "Tim…"

There was another knock on the door. Tony turned around and headed for it. "Better not be Ziva in costume… then again…"

He opened the door to a man dressed in a black suit, black shirt, black everything, including sunglasses… at night. "Who the hell are you?"

The man in black shifted a box in his arms, and brandished a sealed envelope. "I'm here to see Special Agent Gibbs."

Tony found himself stepping back; the man in black brushed past him and headed into the living room, where Gibbs was still staring at a purple and yellow McGee.

"Special Agent Gibbs!" The man in black snapped to attention.

Gibbs turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm here from the Justice League. You may have heard of them."

Tony spoke up behind him. "Uh… yeah. Saturday morning cartoons, comic books…"

The man in black responded while still looking at Gibbs. "Those are how the League records its exploits for mankind, without giving away too much of their real identities." He seemed to be scrutinizing Gibbs from behind the glasses. "We've been watching you. Waiting for the time to be right. You've got your sidekick now, so we're extending the invitation."

"Invitation?"

"For you to join the League. Your empathic powers will come in handy in the fight for truth, justice, and the American way." He handed the envelope to Gibbs, who stared at him for a moment, then opened it and read it through.

"As you can see, sir –"

"Don't call me sir."

"My apologies. As you can see, Superman himself is eager to meet you."

Tony tried to speak, but for some reason couldn't. Tim's face lit up, and Gibbs' brow furrowed as he reread the letter.

The man in black held out the box. "This is for you."

Gibbs handed the letter to Tim, then took the box and opened it, revealing a light blue body suit that matched his eyes, along with a black cape, belt, and boots. There was a black stylized heart on the suit's chest.

"We haven't come up with a name for you yet, figured you'd want to do that for yourself."

Gibbs nodded absently, then fingered the cape, letting the material run through his fingers.

Tony started to panic. "Jethro! You can't – you wouldn't!"

Gibbs grimaced and turned to face him. "Tony… it's Superman. Superman!"

Tony stared as Gibbs looked at Tim for a long moment, then at the man in black.

"I accept." He turned to Tony. "Tony… I have to do this. It's – it's a good next step for me." He moved forward, reaching out to pull Tony into an embrace. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He dropped a gentle kiss on Tony's lips, then stepped back. "Alright, TEG… let's go."

Tony stood there in shock as they all moved toward the door. "Don't do this, Jethro! Don't leave me like this."

Gibbs turned back to look at him. "You'll do, Tony."

"Oh, come on! Really? You're going to give me that line again?"

Gibbs walked out the door, wearing the blue and black costume. "See ya, Tony!"

Tim waved as he walked out and shut the door.

"JETHRO!"

**Product**

"Tony! Come on, Tony!" _"Wake up!"_

Tony shot up into a sitting position, gasping for breath. He looked around wildly, then calmed a bit as he recognized their bedroom, and Jethro sitting up too, watching him with worried eyes.

"You alright?"

Tony blinked, his hand going to his side. Jethro's eyes followed the movement, and he reached out to run his fingers over Tony's skin. "Does it hurt? It shouldn't… but I can do more healing if you need it."

Tony shook his head. "No, I… it's fine. I just – I had a dream."

"That was sort of obvious."

Tony glared at him. "It's not funny, Jethro… well, okay, maybe it is, a little."

"What was it about?"

"It started out exactly like it happened this afternoon… I got shot, you healed me, but this time, McGee came back sooner and caught us."

Jethro grunted, which Tony took as a sign to continue. "McGee, he wanted to… and then there was, and you…"

"You're not making sense."

"Yeah, I know." _"Read my mind, Jethro."_

Tony watched while Jethro closed his eyes and sought that easy connection they shared. He could feel the memory of the dream unraveling while as Jethro experienced it, and was soon grinning at Jethro's horrified expression.

Jethro's eyes opened and he stared at Tony. "Your subconscious is a dangerous and scary place."

Tony's grin turned slightly evil. "I kinda liked you in tights. Except for the whole leaving part."

Jethro reached out and pulled Tony down onto the mattress. "You know I wouldn't do that, right?"

"Not even if Superman asked you to?"

"Not even. And do you really think I'd rather spend time with McGee than with you? Especially while in that get up?"

"Um… no?"

Jethro rolled his eyes and pulled Tony into his arms. "Damn right, no. Get your head on straight."

They were silent for a moment.

"Tony… that's still bothering you, isn't it?"

"What?"

"What I said when I left for Mexico, that time."

Tony thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. "No, not really. I knew what you meant."

"Good." There was a long pause, then Jethro tightened his hold around his lover. "So glad you're okay. Couldn't handle it if I lost you."

"You didn't."

Jethro buried his face in Tony's neck, and Tony's hand automatically went up to run his fingers through Jethro's hair.

"_Love you, Tony."_

"_You too, Jeth."_

They were both quiet for a long time, basking in each other's emotions.

"_Not gonna wear tights for you, though."_

"_I can live with that."_

**End**


End file.
